What Do We Do Now?
by Daniella Violet Moon
Summary: There's trouble brewing in Meridian, but the Guardians are in a bit of trouble. They're down a member and going to a new city and state for 6 months. When you add in the dead who aren't gone from that city things will get a bit odd for the fill-in.ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, dear reader. You are part of an historic event. Well, not really but it is a first. Danny Phantom meets WITCH. Nick show meets Disney show/comic book. What you must know is that this story is told from the point of view of the narrator. And so, I now present to you, the public...**

**What Do We Do Now?**

**Chapter One**

"So what do we do now?" Four girls sat around a pristine bed in an immaculate room, staring at the vacant shell before them. It was Irma who had spoken, the lively one of the group, the jokester. No humour was found in this comment however.

Let's try going back a few days earlier.

"So," said Cornelia, "what do we do now?" She swished her extensive, blonde locks back over her shoulder and came in for a landing. Another successful thrashing of evil Meridianite butt. She was answered by a flash of pink light and then, "Well, I suppose we could actually go get those mani-petti's like our mother's think we are." Will, the leader of the group known as WITCH, powered down the girls. Wings disappeared and outfits of turquoise, purple and pink were replaced by jeans and T-shirts.

"Sounds good to me," said Hay Lin, best described as the airy-fairy of the group, literally and figuratively. She glowed with anticipation of the pampering to come.

"Okay, but make it quick," Taranee. African-American and the smart one in the group."I still have to pack for the trip to Amity."

"Me too," Irma replied, "but I'm gonna hold off if there's chillaxin' to be done." The girls walked in the general direction of the mall, unaware of their peculiar observer.

"I told you, Kitty, I'm totally **not** cheating. I'm doing Vlad a favour." This observer was extremely occupied with his phone call. "Yes, Kitty. No, I swear. Because this time I won't do it. I'll be back as soon as I can, kitten. My job's just to split them up, that's it. NO, not like that! Look, Kitty, I have to go or I'll lose 'em. Yeeeeeeees, I will call you as soon as I'm done. Goodbye, Kitty... I'm hanging up the-DAMN SHE HUNG UP ON ME!" An eerie motorbike took to the skies at speed.

And now, about an hour later...

"Thanks Will," Cornelia remarked into her cellphone, "you were **totally** right getting us to actually do the same glitter on the nails. It looks great. Okay, gotta go. See ya tomorrow." She ended the call, then checked the street was clear before crossing. In the distance she could hear a motorcycle engine, but nothing else. She stepped into the street, heading towards her apartment block. Suddenly the motorcycle engine seemed far too close. She thought she heard someone say, "Shadow." However she barely had time to process the thought before a large black object covered her head. About to give whatever-the-heck-it-was a taste of the power of Earth, she stopped only because she heard an unknown guy screaming, "Move!" The black thing cleared her face only a second before impact, but it was enough time for Cornelia to register that the guy driving the motorcycle that was about to kill her was smiling.

_**SMACK!**__**THUD!**_

**And that's where it's gonna stop for now. Guess who the guy on the motorbike is. It shouldn't be that hard. Think eerie, with 2 e's. It's the same guy both times. And yeah it's short. It will be extended shortly, but I need at least 1 review! Think of it as a teaser. Please review.**

**Daniella Violet Moon does not own Danny Phantom or WITCH.**

**DVM out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, general public! This may be my fastest update ever! That would be because I have had this written on paper for... *turns away and counts on fingers* carry the three... ages. And so, here we go, no rhyme intended, on with the FIRST EVER DANNY PHANTOM/WITCH CROSSOVER!**

**What Do We Do Now?**

**Chapter Two**

"She's still alive, but it was a close call. We're going to have to keep her here until she wakes up. Not to mention that we have to do several more skin grafts on her arms, and her skull fractured. She's lucky she avoided a broken neck." Dr Collins started to head back into the Emergency Room.

"May we please see her?" asked a red haired teen. Collins sighed.

"I'm afraid not. Her family is currently visiting her. I can't do anything else." She then proceeded to the ER, leaving the four girls in a complete slump.

"I can't believe Cornelia's in a coma," Hay Lin said, rather dismally. Neither could the rest of WITCH, including Cornelia herself. Taranee could reach her via psychic means, but it was no small effort. Apparently she was in Kandrakar for the time being. Barely a week before they all went to a transfer school, Cornelia had been hit by a motorbike while crossing the street.

"Well at least she's alive," put in Taranee, "it could be-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Hay Lin blurted. "You'll jinx it!"

"Or make it rain," muttered Irma. At a glare from Will and Tara, she retorted with a shrug, "What? That's what always happens on TV."

"Well now I can't believe two things," Will stated. "Firstly, how bad that joke was, and secondly, that we're going to a different city, in a different state for six months without her."

"Amity Park would be out of my telepathic range anyway," remarked Taranee. "Even if Cornelia's in Kandrakar, her thoughts come through her body. So no contact at all." Hay Lin then did something unexpected.

She cursed.

Meanwhile, in the most ghost infested town on the planet, known to the locals as Amity Park, someone got a bit of a surprise...

Samantha Manson, known as Sam by all who valued their faces, was hiding from her parents in her room. The door was locked (several times) and the massive speakers at the end of her bed were pumping out Hex Girl tunes as loud as possible. She turned her head on the pillow to stare at a drooping black rose she'd bought several weeks ago, already growing a coat of spider silk. She wondered if she should replace it or leave it to annoy her parents. However as she watched, the droop vanished and the rose began to bloom again, so very slowly that she thought she was imagining it. "Okay... that was weird." She turned down the tunes several notches, reached for a black and purple cellphone and punched in the first number that came to her head. "Oh hi Jazz, it's Sam. Can I talk to Danny for a second? Thanks."

**So yeah. That's what I got for ya today! I would like to thank Erra Fawkes13, Alex Leep and RedHerring1412 for reading and responding to my story. The first two reviewed, thank you both so much, here is your update! RedHerring added this to their alert list. I've got the next chapter written out on paper, so it shouldn't take too long for the next update! Hope this didn't disappoint anyone. And now a message from some random guy on the street: REVIEW! **

**DVM OUT! :D**

**P.S. Any Danny Phans who can think of a good song for the Box Ghost? Or Technus? PM me if ya do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It's Daniella, the cold and the sick. I haven't written recently for the reason of… I was reading The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants for the I-don't-care-to-count-eth time. Totally. Nothing to do with the FanFiction or the YouTube… Any way here's... **

**What Do We Do Now?**

**Chapter 3**

Four girls waited at the airport for their ride to what would be their home for the next 6 months with a growing anxiety. Will fiddled with the Heart of Kandrakar, barely registering the fact that it was warmer than usual. The Manson's home could apparently hold 20 exchange students with room to spare, and were filthy, stinking rich. Taranee had done her research. There was also a daughter their age called Samantha, who Tara couldn't seem to find much on at all. But aside from the mystery girl, the Mansons were known as the nicest people you could come across. Not to mention the fact that they had their own bowling alley! But before they could enjoy these, they had to find their ride.

Sam was waiting for the transfer students. Her parents were down at City Hall again trying to convince the fruit loop in charge, aka Vlad Masters, to do something about all the ghosts. "Sure," she muttered under her breath, "ask the evil halfa for help stopping the minions who do his dirty work. That'll certainly work." Even to herself, her mouth drooled with sarcasm. She scanned the room to help stave off boredom, making up reasons for why they were in Amity Park. It was kinda obvious. "Ghost hunter, ghost hunter, ghost hunter, ghost hunting cat, ghost hunter, someone who's trying to get the heck outta here, transfer students, ghost hunter… wait, transfer students?" Four lost looking girls stood in a corner. Going over, Sam asked, "Are you the transfer students from Sheffield?"

The red-head answered, "Yup, that's us. Are you Samantha Manson?" Sam felt her face drop into a scowl as the girls took in the black-and-purple sight before them.

"No. It's Sam or nothing at all. Got it?"

"Got it, gothic." The brunette who had spoken received a glare that could curdle milk.

Moving to the next topic of conversation, Sam decided to raise a much needed question, "So, your names are…?

Red-Head stepped in. "My name is Will. This," irritating brunette, "is Irma. She," girl with glasses and black-blue hair, "is Taranee."

"And that," said Irma, pointing to the Asian girl with the long black ponytails who was bouncing up and down, "is Hay Lin."

"Wonderful," Sam declared. "Now if you don't mind, can we please-" She was interrupted by a cry from behind her.

"**BEWARE**!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Sam cried to the ceiling.

**Will's POV**

"Uh, Sam…" Hay Lin whispered, obviously spooked. I knew I was. "Who's that and why is he floating and should we maybe be running like everyone else!" I saw Sam fish something out of her purple spider bag. It was a Thermos.

"How exactly is soup going to help?" Taranee face showed as much confusion as her voice. I personally was worried for this girl's sanity. Hay-Hay sometimes forgot that we had elemental powers and freaked out but really, what was soup going to do?

"It's going to help like this." Sam took the lid off the Thermos and aimed it at the Floating Guy in Overalls who was the source of the problem. Pushing a button on the side, the Thermos shot out a light blue ray. When the ray hit Floating Guy, he was sucked in like dust to a vacuum, crying, "I cannot be contained! **BEWARE!**"

Sam jammed the lid on, muttering, "Come on dude, that's the third time this week," She looked up and saw us staring at her like she'd grown a second head. "Welcome to Amity Park, you guys. Most haunted city on the face of the Earth."

**Yeah it kinda sucked. Yes I'm using the lesser used and more annoying ghosts over any that actually pose a threat. And indeed that fight sucked hard boiled eggs. But it's the Box Ghost for goodness sake! The point of this chapter is that they meet and see their first ghost without freaking out of their minds. Have fun with this and please review. Seriously. This is a sort of filler, but I think it's necessary. There will be magic, ectoplasm and secrets revealed shortly! I promise!**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited, reviewed and added this to their alerts. You rock hard out**** and make me want to write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Who is wondering why this was updated before WITCH 2.0? Not me. Who owns W.I.T.C.H & Danny Phantom? Once again, not me. This will be updated first because A) it has gotten more ****reviews than all my other stories put together and B) I HAVE WRITTER'S BLOCK! It's very frustrating and I've got about half a chapter written, but every time I open the file I make changes before I start writing IF I start writing... Any way, note for t****his chapter and beyond! **_This_** =personal thought, **_**this**_** =telepathy. And now...**

**What Do We Do Now?**

**Chapter 4**

Sam showed the transfer girls to the car (okay fine, the limo). She noticed how they kept a watchful eye on the Fenton Thermos. These girls were either incredible actresses or they actually had no idea what to do in case of a ghost (or more simply, run away rather quickly). The likelihood that they were ghost hunters decreased every second. For instance, ghost hunters, and the citizens of Amity Park, are used to the... mess after a ghost attack. These girls seemed awed by the scale of the destruction. Will even decided to ask, "Um, what happened to that building?" The tone of the question wasn't so much shock, more just plain old curiosity. It suggested that if they weren't ghost hunters, they were something else. Sam looked over at the still-smoking pile of rubble with a frown on her face. More crimes that Fruitloop could heap on Danny.

"Hmm, well judging by the way that it's been almost completely blown away and burned, I'd say Youngblood trying to be an astronaut. He would've tried to use that building as a landing pad or something." Sam's casual description seemed to throw the girls a bit.

Taranee piped up, "Who's Youngblood?"

"A ghost who can only be seen by kids, has a talking, shape-shifting skeletal-thing sidekick and acts like he's about 7 or 8 years old. He would've turned his pirate ship into a rocket. He seemed to like the idea of not wasting mouldable ectoplasm last time I got to talk to him. It can be hard to come by in the Ghost Zone, especially in the large amounts he needs..." Sam trailed off, realising that maybe she was scaring these newbies a bit too much on their first day. "Anyway, Phantom takes care of him when he starts causing real trouble for us living."

"Who's Phantom?" enquired Irma. "A ghost hunter? Or is he just that creepy guy who hangs around in a theatre?"

"He's a ghost." Bewilderment ensued in the 4 minds of WITCH. Sam could almost sense it. "He protects the town, keeps it safe, like," a grimace formed as Sam realised she was going to have to make a reference to a cliché, "Superman with Metropolis. Except for the dead part, but you get the idea." Sam felt an amused smile creeping over her grimace, and then shut it down swiftly. It wasn't easy being Goth, but there were standards, unspoken rules. Smiling in the presence of strangers came under the "Avoid At All Costs" list. "Meanwhile, we've arrived."

The girls stood inside the entrance of the mansion, milling around. No one wanted to be the one to break the silence. Taranee decided to open the telepath lines. _**So... We're here. Any idea where the rooms are?**_

"They're upstairs," Sam supplied. "Take the left staircase and follow the hall. The four guestrooms are the ones with the doors painted different colours." Sam winced at the thought of those almost hidden decorative monstrosities. "Here are your room keys." She tossed the four keys towards each girl in turn. "Will, you've got the-" another wince, "Pink Room, Irma's got The Ocean Suite, Taranee has the Cherry Library," that pun earned a look of disgust, "and Hay Lin's in Sky Blue Haven. Your stuff'll be in there by now. See ya later." Sam disappeared into her own room/fortress and the several clicks, thuds and a screech indicated that it was now shut off from the aggravatingly bright and cheery world. After sharing a glance that said, _Wow, that was almost overdramatic_, the four girls in the Entry Hallheaded up the aforementioned left-hand staircase.

On arriving in front of their accommodations for the next six months, Hay Lin said, "Hey guys, a thought just struck me." ("Such abusive thoughts you have, Hay-Hay," mumbled Irma.) "Did Taranee actually ask where he rooms where? Out loud, I mean." The looks that where exchanged this time translated to, _Um, I hope so._

Sam had just finished the process that she knew off by heart of closing off her bedroom. A complicated series of locks, bolts, tumblers and the old favourite, the old, squeaky door. She wandered over to her desk and was about to jam her headphones over her ears when there was a knock at the window. To an outsider this might have been a little strange as Sam's room was on the third floor of her house (okay, mansion), but Sam had friends in unusual places. One of them being the one floating outside her window.

"Hey Sam," panted out Youngblood, dressed up, as she had predicted not too long ago, like an astronaut, "can I hide here for a bit? Your boyfriend's after my guts!"

"First off, sure. Broom closet, down the hall. No explosions, no screams, nothing or I call Danny. And when the coast's clear you go straight back where you belong. And Danny's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever gets you through the day, Sam!" the young ghost called as he headed through (and I do mean through) the door. Sam was about to continue with the headphone-jamming, when there was another knock on the glass. Well, yeah, you know who it is don't you?

"Hey," said Danny Phantom (who was not Sam's boyfriend), "have you seen Youngblood?"

Sam put on her of-course-I-have-but-I'm-gonna-pretend-I-haven't-anyway innocent face, a favourite with the parents. "No, I haven't seen Youngblood and he's not hiding in the broom closet down the hall on an understanding that as soon as you're gone he'll go back to the Ghost Zone." Danny read the sarcasm in her eyes in a second, then laughed and headed out the window, flying in what Sam knew was a homewards, and more importantly, homework-wards, direction. There was a maths test tomorrow, and Lancer was subbing for Ms Tang. Lancer knew what Danny Fenton could achieve if he tried.

Sam sighed. Danny could actually have the Fenton Genius-Gene, if he didn't have to take down at least a ghost a day. But Boxy had been on an escape spree. Danny would find some convenient reason to thrash him if he felt that mad at failing or something. Absently, she reached out to close the window, only to find them closing themselves. That brought her back to the problem. A lot of things seemed to point to Undergrowth's return. The reappearance of Eve (the frustratingly common name Undergrowth had secretly given his "daughter") or at least her powers was painfully obvious. Next would come the voices. There had been one in the hall with the transfer students. Eventually, they'd build up into a flood of screams, every blade of grass treaded on, every flower picked, every single tree cut down, anywhere and everywhere. She remembered how vegetables and fruits didn't shriek. They saw it coming in the first few seconds that they were alive... Back on the thought track. She'd told Danny right after the "Black Rose Incident" as Tucker had dubbed it. Sam shook herself and finally jammed on those headphones, letting the punk rock drown out any really consistent thoughts.

_**Can anyone else hear that?**_ asked Taranee, her hands poised over her suitcase in the act of unpacking.

_**Well I can now, **_Irma sent back. _**Now can you make it go away. It hurts my head. Who's listening to punk?**_

_**Not me, **_from Hay Lin, cringing at the sound.

_**Not me either, **_Will thought, _**but I wish they'd keep it down.**_

_**HEY! **_came an unknown thought-voice, _** You're the ones in my head! It's not my fault if you don't like my music! Go back to your photosynthesis, or whatever!**_ That peculiar line slammed shut and the offending composition ceased. Taranee gently shut off the rest of the lines. Slamming gave her a headache when it came from one of the girls, but this unfamiliar voice left her needing to sit down, rapidly. She felt her knees buckle and almost hit the floor there and then if it wasn't for Irma who had run as soon as she saw the slam-out coming, who caught her and guided her to a nearby window seat. Black sleep overtook Taranee.

**Yay! New chapter! Still no fighting, but we have a Danny! Yeah. The idea is that in the next chapter we'll meet our villain, so review and you'll see them sooner!**

**DVM out!**


End file.
